Pill Form Child
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Keswick put Dudley and Kitty's DNA in a pill. But after Kitty takes it, things get crazy (Idea by Kudleyfan 93 WITH her OC Cleo)
1. DNA

It's a warm sunny day. Everyone was doing their thing. (Skipping to the better parts). Anyways, Dudley Puppy was just waking up. He was in his own bed. He yawned and jumped into the shower. His mother Peg had breakfast all ready for him. His day went well, but it was about to get better. His partner or girlfriend I should say, was already at work.

"Hey, Kitty." Dudley said walking up to her desk.

"Hi, Dudley."

"So...I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight?" He said shy.

"Sure."

"Ok. Would 8 work?"

"THat late?"

"We can do..."

Kitty kissed him. She smiled at him.

"It works."

Dudley went to his desk. He did some paper work. Then Keswick walked up to him with a shot in his hand.

"Why do you have shot in your hand, Keswick?"

"Because I need s-s-s-ome DNA."

"From who?"

"You!"

Keswick pulled Dudley into his lab. Then he pulled Kitty into his lab.

"Keswick, I was working." Kitty said.

"I just n-n-n-eed you too for a second."

Keswick put the shot in Kitty's arm. He got some blood and put it in a bottel. He did the same with Dudley.

"Do I get candy now?" Dudley asked.

"No."

Keswick poured their blood together. Dudley and Kitty both watched. THen Keswick put their DNA in a pill form. It was clear so you could see what was inside in. Kitty left the room and went to her desk.

"Could you add a candy..." Dudley began.

"Don't worry. I-i-i-I'll cover it."

Keswick put a orange cover over it. He gave it to Dudley and told him not to lose it. He walked about of the lab and did his work.

Soon the day was over. Dudley and Kitty made their plans but it was different now.

"Kitty, instead of my house...Could I come over to your house?"

"Alright. That works."

"I'll see you soon."

They kissed each other and left.


	2. Hot Night

**Before I start this story, I just wanted to say...this is sex chapter..I hate that word... Anyways, enjoy!**

It became darker and darker. Dudley took another shower before he went over to Kitty's apartment. Dudley told Peg he was going over to Kitty's place. She didn't like him being out to late. He grabbed the pill and put it in his pocker. (He's just wearing his black T-shirt)

"I can't forget that."

Soon he left. Kitty wore a white night gown. They didn't really care how they dressed for each other. Unless it was for a date. But since it was night, it was time to relax. Kitty sat on the couch watching tv. Then she heard a knock at the door. SHe opened it and it was Dudley.

"Why hello there, handsome."

"And hello to you too, sexy."

THey kissed each other and sat on the couch. They have been going out for about 1 year. Dudley was beginning to think of their furture together. Kitty turned off the the tv and sat in his lap.

"So, Dudley. What did you think about that DNA thing?"

"It was weird...My arm still hurts from that shot."

Kitty kissed him, and they went into her room. She shut the door and they laid in bed together.

"Doesn't it get lonly in here?" Dudley asked.

"Sometimes. If I have a bad day."

"Are you having a bad day now?"

"It was...Until I saw you today."

He smiled at her. They began to make out a little. Dudley pulled her into his lap. He began to undress her. Once her night gown was off, he stopped and looked up at her.

"Most girls I know wear a bra at night." Dudley said with a grin.

"How would you know that?"

"I'm just saying. I like it when you don't wear one."

"And why is that?"

"Because I just go for them..."

Before Kitty could answer, she felt Dudley's hand on both of her breasts. He began to rub them soft and slow. Dudley kissed her neck as he did this. They spun around so he was on top. He took off his shirt and the remains of her clothes. Now they didn't have any clothes on.

"Dudley?"

"Mmm?"

"I don't have birth control."

"That's fine."

"Oh...Remeber that one night I spent here?"

"Yea...?"

"Do you have more..."

"Condoms? I do, follow me."

THey got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. They shut the door, and Kitty got him one. He put it on and lifted Kitty up in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist. They laid back on the bed. (Dudley is on top). He trust into her, making her hold him tighter.

"Oh god, Dudley! Deeper!"

He went in deeper and deeper. Kitty began to scream as they made love. Dudley's breathing got harder and harder with each trust. Soon, he hit his climax and they stopped. They laid in bed cuddling close to each other. Dudley took off the condom and set it down on the floor. Then he saw his shirt and he remeber the pill.

"Hey, Kitty?"

"Yes, Dudley?"

"Can I put my clothes in your bathroom?"

"Sure."

Dudley walked into the bathroom and set his clothes on the sink. He came back and slept with Kitty for the rest of the night. They had a few more rounds while they were in bed.

**That last part: "They had a few more round while they were in bed." Dudley wasn't wearing a condom.**


	3. A Sick Feeling

It's morning now. Kitty woke up without any of her clothes on. Dudley wasn't in bed with her anymore. THen she remember he went home after their finaly round. She got cleaned up and ate breakfast. Her stomach was bothering her after she ate.

"I'm sure it's something I ate." Kitty said getting in her car.

She got to tuff. She told Keswick about last night, so he did a test on her. She was not pregnant. Which was a good thing for Kitty. But Keswick did tell her it was something she ate. She went to her desk. When she looked up she saw Dudley holding some flowers.

"Morning, Kitty."

"Good morning, Dudley." Kitty said quite.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. My stomach just hurts."

"You're not pregnant, right?"

"No, it's just something I ate yesterday. Look's like your friend down there is strong enough for that."

"Oh please. I was making you scream last night."

"I was acting."

"How about this. When you're better, I'll get you and make you scream even louder."

"Deal!"

They shook on it. The deal was on.

"By the way, Dudley. Keswick wants to see you."

"Oh please no more shots." Dudley said walking away.

Kitty put the flowers in a nice place. Dudley walked into Keswick's lab. He tapped Keswick on his shoulder and he turned around.

"Oh, hi agent P-p-p-Puppy."

"Kitty told me you wanted to see me."

"Yea. Do you have t-t-the pill? I need it."

Dudley reached into his pocket. He couldn't find it at first. He checked his other pocket.

"I can't find it."

"Them I have to take more b-b-blood."

"No! I'll go find it. It might be at Kitty's place."

Dudley left and talked to Kitty. Soon, work was over. They kissed each other goodbye and went home. Once Dudley got home he looked for the pill. He couldn't find it. He called Kitty.

"Hello?"

"Kitty! You know that pill?"

"The one Keswick has?"

"I have it. But I think I left it at your place."

"It's not here. I would have seen it."

"It's blue." (It's really orange).

"I'll keep an eye out for it."

THey hung up. Dudley couldn't remember what color it was. He thought it blue. That's what he told Kitty. Back with Kitty, she was in the shower. Her stomach was getting worst and worst. She thought the shower might help, but it didn't.

"I'll just sleep it off." Kitty said wrapping a towle around herself.

She turned off the shower. She found an orange pill on the counter. She thought it was her pill for pains. She got a cup of water and took it. She got her bed time clothes and went to bed. Her stomach got better once she took that pill. Then, Kitty found a blue pill in her bed. She called Dudley once she found it.

"Kitty?...Did you find it?" Dudley said waking up.

"Yea I found it. You're right it was blue."

"Cool...Bring it to me tomorrow."

"Well do."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

They hung up and went to sleep.


	4. A Deals a Deal

It's the next day. So it's morning now. Kitty woke up feeling better. Her stomach didn't hurt at all. That pill really did help. She got ready for work. She got to work, and Dudley was waiting for her.

"You look better."

"I am. I took this orange pill and I'm better."

"Well, rememeber the deal we had?" He said grabbing her waist.

"Mmm, let me think about it...No." She lied.

Dudley knew she remember. He held her close and gave her a kiss.

"Come on, you know the deal."

"Alright. Who's house?"

"Your apartment. IT has to take place there."

"Ok. Come by at 8 again."

They began to kiss each other. Then Keswick walked by seeing them. He remeber the pill. Dudley said he would look around for it yesterday. He would wait till they were done with kissing each other. THen the Chief walked by.

"Agent Puppy and Katswell! Get back to work." He barked.

Dudley left and went to his desk. Keswick caught Dudley alone. He tapped him and Dudley turned around.

"Hey, Keswick."

"Do you have the p-p-pill?"

"Kitty has it."

Keswick went over to Kitty. She gave him the pill, and he went back into his lab.

The day was over now. Dudley couldn't wait till tonight. Kitty went home and waited for him. While Dudley was home, he ate dinner and wore his black shirt. He snuck out to see Kitty while Peg was fast asleep. He knocked on the door, and Kitty opened it with a smile.

"Wearing your black shirt, I see." Kitty said letting him.

"Yep. You're wearing a black bra and black underwear."

Kitty was only wearing those clothes. She turned off all the lights. Their deal was about to begin. Kitty shut the her bedroom door. They got in bed together.

"Dudley, before we start...About hitting me hard..." Kitty began.

"Don't worry. I was only kidding."

"That's the thing...I want you to make me scream louder."

"Then it's your lucky night."

They began to kiss each other soft and slow. Dudley put himself on top of Kitty. He pulled off her bra, and his hands went to her breasts. He kissed her neck. Kitty moaned as she felt each of his kiss move down her body. His tough made his way to the right side of her chest. His left hand rub and pulled her left side. He did the same thing to the left side.

"Did you like that?" Dudley said with a evil smile.

"I sure did."

Kitty bent her legs. Dudley took off her underwear. He began to rub her private part. (Sorry, I'm not saying that). Kitty moaned as he did this. He rub harder and harder for her. Then, his lips and tough touch her. He sucked and he knew Kitty was loving this.

"Oh, Dudley...Yes..." She moaned.

His tough went in deeper into her. Kitty's hands were on the back of his head so he wouldn't pull up. After a few mintues went by, he stopped. Kitty was breathing really hard at this point. Dudley took off his clothes. Dudley laid himself on Kitty. With his arms around her sweet body.

"Ready to scream, Kitty?"

"Make me scream, Dudley."

He got in the right spot, and pushed into her. Kitty held onto his back, as he started slow. He trusted into her. Kitty gasped when she felt him go deeper and deeper. He hit her with all his might. Kitty's head flew back as Dudley did this.

"Dudley! Yes! Harder!" Kitty screamed.

Dudley had her now. With one more trust he felt close. He did pumps now. He hit his climax, and stayed inside of Kitty for a few minutes.

"You did it, Dudley."

"Did what?"

"Made me scream louder."

"Mmm, and it felt great!"

He pulled out of her, and they went to sleep.


	5. I'm So Dead

It's around 4 in the morning. Dudley woke up with his mind racing. He felt something in the covers. He reached down, and pulled out a blue pill. He took a close look at it. He tapped Kitty, and woke her up.

"What is it, Dudley?"

"What's this?"

Kitty took the pill and looked at it. She set it next to her lamp.

"That's my birth control pills."

"I thought you didn't have any."

"I got more."

"That's the same pill I gave Keswick."

"Well, I took this orange pill for my stomach pains and..."

After Kitty said that he remember what their DNA pill really looked like. He grabbed Kitty by her shoulders.

"You took the DNA pill!"

Kitty didn't say anything at first. Dudley let her go and Kitty put her hands on her stomach.

"I...Oh you're so dead!" Kitty yelled.

Dudley ran into the bathroom and locked it. Kitty was pounding on the door from outside. Soon, the poundin stopped. Then the door opened. Kitty jumped on Dudley and pinned him to the ground.

"Take it easy, Kitty!"

"No!"

"Wait, wait!"

Kitty let go of him, and they both stood up.

"What?" Kitty said crossing her arms. (THey have their clothes back on).

"Ok. You know how it was just a pill, right?"

"Yea?"

"And pills don't stay in you forever."

"I guess that's true. But I'm not married yet."

"Don't worry about that. We can go see Keswick."

They hugged each other. Soon they went to work after eating breakfast. But what Kitty didn't know was that the pill was stuck inside of her. They went to see Keswick in his lab.

"Hey, Keswick. Dudley has something to tell you." Kitty said pushing Dudley toward Keswick.

"Um...You know that blue pill I gave you?"

"Yes. By the way, that was the wrong p-p-pill."

"Kitty took that pill..." Dudley said in a high voice.

Keswick told Dudley to leave. He did a lot of tests on her. Then Kitty walked out of the lab and over to Kitty.

"What did Keswick say?"

"He couldn't find anything wrong with me."

"That's good."

"Yea. I do not want to have a child."

"Never?"

"Well, I do want one. But when the time is right."

Dudley understood her by that. They kissed each other and went to work. Through out the day, Kitty kept cramps in her stomach. She didn't think about though. She thought it might be that time of the month. She check the date and it was. She went into the bathroom.

"That's weird..."

Kitty washed her hands and left the bathroom. (ALWAYS wash your hands after you use the bathroom).


	6. It's Coming

The day had ended. Dudley kissed goodbye for the day. Once Kitty got home, she took a 'test'. (Yea...You guys know what test, if you don't then...). She jumped in the shower while she waited. It was good to waist time for that matter. SHe wrapped a towel around herself and went to go look at the test.

"No big deal. I can wait."

She still had to wait. She got dressed and picked it up. She looked at it, and tears filled her eyes. She threw it away, and called her mom for help. It rang for a while, until her mom finally pick it up.

"Kitty! It's nice that you're calling me."

"Mom. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Well...I'm pregnant."

Her mother didn't say anything for a second. Then Kitty heard screaming on the other line.

"Oh I'm so happy for you! Who's the father!?"

"It's Dudley's child."

"THat dog?"

"Y-Yes."

"Does he know yet?"

"I just found. But I'm gonna tell him soon."

"Tell him now."

Kitty hung up on her. She went to bed thinking real hard. How was she going to take care of child? She wasn't ready to be a parent yet. Heck, she's not married yet.

"I'm not married, and I had sex! Oh, he's (Dudley) getting it." Kitty said a mad voice.

She went to sleep. Soon it was morning. Dudley was at work waiting for Kitty. However, the Chief told him Kitty was sick today. He walked over to his desk and called her. Only, Kitty didn't answer him. He was getting worried now.

"I wonder if she's mad?" Dudley asked himself.

"Why don't you g-g-go see her?" Keswick said.

"Ok."

Dudley left the building and went to go see Kitty. The good thing was he knew where she had the key. He opened the front door and Kitty was no where to be found. He check the bathroom, and the door was shut.

"Kitty? It's Dudley. Are you in there?" He said knocking on the door.

THe door opened. Kitty was there looking fine.

"What are you doing here?"

"The Chief told me you're sick."

"I'm fine now."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now, could you please left my apartment."

Dudley left and went back to work. Kitty stayed home with tons of pains. She threw up all day and night. She laid in bed and watched some t.v.

"Oh Dudley. How can I tell you? Kitty asked herself.

She thought of ways of telling him. She couldn't tell if he was ready to be father. They were both really busy at this time. She only 9 months to figure this whole this out.


	7. Telling

About 2 week went by. Kitty was showing just a little. She wore baggy clothes for work. Sometimes Dudley would ask her if she was ok. Anyways. it's morning right now. Kitty was in the shower.

"Ugh, I'm showing...I have to tell him soon."

She got out of the shower and dryed off. Once she was all ready, she felt like throwing up. She threw up and called in sick. The Chief was wondering why she was getting sick every other day. Dudley was at work, and Keswick told him that she was sick.

"Again? What is she, pregnant!?" Dudley said crossing his arms.

"Haha like that would h-h-happen."

Dudley beat up some bad guys and did some paper work. As soon as work was over with, he went home. He didn't say goodbye to anyone. Once he got home and went up to his room and called Kitty.

"Hello?"

"Kitty! Keswick told me you're sick."

"I'm better now...But..."

"But what?"

"Could you come over tonight?"

"When?"

"After dinner. I just need to tell you something."

"You can tell me now."

"No. I want to be face to face."

"I'm scared now."

"I know I'm scared now."

They hung up. Dudley couldn't wait till dinner came. He ate fast and told his mom he was going over to Kitty's apartment. He jumped in the car and drove fast. He didn't get hit by the cops...that's good. He ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. Kitty opened it and smiled at Dudley. She let him in, and they sat on the couch.

"So...What's going on, Kitty?"

"Well...I...I'm pregnant."

"W-With..."

"Yours."

Dudley didnt say anything. He put his hands over his eyes. He got up from the couch and left the apartment. Kitty was so upset at this time. She turned off the lights and went to bed, crying.

A few hours went by. Her apartment door opened. Foot prints were being heard. Kitty opened 1 eye and saw her bedroom door opened. She slowly grabbed her blaster.

"Don't touch the blaster..." Said the shadow.

"Dudley?"

"Yes."

Dudley jumped into bed with her. Kitty turned on the lamp and looked up at Dudley.

"I..But...I thought..."

"I would leave you with this child?"

"Y-Yea..."

"No. I just went out get some things."

Dudley pulled out some flowers and gave them to Kitty. He also got her a card. It was a baby on it and said 'congrates to us.'

"I can't wait to have a child with. I always wanted to have kids with you. Congrates. From Dudley Puppy." Kitty said reading the card.

She hugged him and Dudley hugged her back. She turned off the light and kissed each other. Dudley rubbed her stomach and Kitty saw he had a sweet smile on his face.

"You're happy, right?" Kitty asked him.

"I'm totally happy! Nothing can bring me down with our child."

"I'm so glad you're here."

Dudley smiled at her and they went to sleep.


	8. 8 Months

It's been 8 months later. It was almost time for Kitty to give birth. She told her parents and everyone at work. Dudley is the father of this unplanned child. He stayed with Kitty every other day. It's morning now. Kitty woke up. Dudley wasn't in bed with her.

"Dudley?"

There was no answer. Kitty pushed the covers off of her. She sat on the bed for second, before rushing into the bathroom to throw up again. After 2 hours in there, her stomach calmed down. When she opened the bathroom door she saw a box on the bed. It said 'open me', so she did.

"_Dear Kitty, I went to work early. Also at 5pm come home from work. I will have something for you." _Kitty said reading the note.

She got ready for work, and got in her car. She saw Dudley at his desk writing a lot down. Kitty tapped him and Dudley covered up the paper.

"Kitty! You're here."

"Yea...I got your note."

"Oh that. Yea, I will have something you'll love."

"Oh really?"

Dudley pulled her on his lap. Even though she had more weight he didn't care. He rubbed her stomach.

"Hey, baby...You'll be here soon." Dudley said.

"I can't wait for us to be a family." Kitty said laying her head oh his shoulder.

"Mmmm...Yea." Dudley said thinking about this afternoon.

They talked and work. Soon and about 4pm Dudley left from work. Kitty didn't know why he left.

"Dudley, why are leaving now?"

"I have do something."

"Oh...Ok"

Dudley kissed her goodbye and left. Kitty couldn't stop thinking of what Dudley was doing. Soon 5pm came. Kitty clocked out and drove home. All the lights were off. She turned one on and couldn't find Dudley anywhere.

"Dudley? Are you home?"

"I'm in our room." He called out.

"Our room...? I guess he spending the night here."

Kitty walked into her room. She closed the door and Dudley was sitting on the bed with a rose in his hands. He walked over to Kitty and gave it to her.

"What's this for?" Kitty asked smelling the rose.

"It's just a gift...I also have one more thing for you...Close your eyes."

Kitty closed her eyes. When Dudley told her to opened her eyes, she gapsed and tears filled her eyes. Dudley was on one knee with a ring in hand.

"Kitty Katswell...I love you so much. I never thought I will have a family with you...Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes I will!"

Dudley stood up and put the ring on her ring finger. Kitty began to kiss him a lot. They jumped on the bed, and began to make out with each other.

"I love you, Dudley."

"I love you too."

"So...When do you want to plan the wedding?"

"I don't know...Do you want to give birth first?"

"Mmmm, maybe."

"I mean, you have 1 whole month."

Kitty looked away from him. Dudley pulled her close to him and they cuddled for a few minutes. Soon they ate dinner and went to sleep.


	9. Into the World

Kitty is now 9 months pregnant. It's late at night. Around 11:34pm. Kitty woke up with a rush to go to the bathroom. She went into the bathroom and shut the door. She didn't lock it, just in case something was wrong. She was fine. She washed her hands and splashed water her face and hair.

"Man, it's a hot night."

Kitty opened the door and turned off the light. As she walked she felt a kick. She held her stomach as she sat on the bed. Her moaning woke Dudley up. He sat up and saw Kitty.

"Kitty? Are you alright?" Dudley said seeing Kitty in pain.

Kitty didn't answer him. Her back was turned to him, so Dudley couldn't see her face. He saw her claws sink into the bed. He ran over to her side of the bed and looked at her. Her breathing was getting harder and harder.

"Kitty..Talk to me, what's going on."

Kitty looked down and held her breath. Dudley knew right there and now she was pushing. Kitty screamed a little and Dudley didn't know what was happened to her.

"D-Dudley..." She said breathing hard.

"What's the matter, honey?"

"I-It's time..."

"Oh...Alright...Get up..."

Kitty gave him a look. Dudley laughed a little.

"I was joking. I'll carry you." Dudley said picking her up.

Dudley put in the car and he began to drive. Kitty began to push as they were driving.

"Don't push Kitty! We're almost there."

"I don't give a fu** Dudley!" She yelled at him.

"Just hang on."

Kitty grabbed his hand. Dudley so bad for her. Soon, they got to the hospital. Dudley carried her and they went to the front desk.

"We need a doctor. We're having a baby." Dudley said.

"We need a nurse at the front desk, please." The lady said into a phone.

Soon, a nurse came. She put Kitty in the wheel car and they went into a room. The nurse check Kitty over. Kitty had her legs spread opened. A doctor came in and did an untal sound on her.

"I feel a contractions coming on..." Kitty said.

Kitty screamed a little as she felt it. Her contraction would come every hour. Kitty didn't scream at all until she felt one coming. Soon, there was a knock at the door. A doctor came him. He shook Dudley and Kitty's hand.

"So...Let's see how far along you are."

He (doctor) sat in front of Kitty. Once he was done, he smiled at them both.

"You're at 9."

"Ugh! Why can't it be 10!" Kitty said.

"Don't worry Kitty...Just think it'll be all over."

Kitty sighed and the doctor left. They talked for a while. Soon, a nurse came in and sat down.

"So, Dudley,Kitty. Anything you want to know after the birth?"

"Do you have to um...Like..." Dudley couldn't say it.

"He wants to know about breast feeding." Kitty said.

"Yes you do. But don't worry it doesn't hurt." The nurse said.

"Could you show me?"

"Right now? Kitty, I don't..." Dudley began.

"After the birth." Kitty said to the nurse.

"Alright. I will see you 3 after the birth." The nurse said leaving.

She closed the door. Dudley looked over at Kitty and held her hand.

"I'm scared Dudley."

"Why?"

"What if the baby gets stuck!"

"It won't. These doctors will help you...I'll help you."

Kitty moved away from him. She tapped the space next to her. Dudley got in bed with her.

"I wish this was over now." Kitty said.

"It will be in a few hours."

"Hours feel like days. I don't like it, it's just..."

Dudley put both his hands on Kitty's cheeks. He pulled her into a kiss. Kitty closed her eyes and kissed him back. After about 2 mintues of kissing, there was a knock at the door. The door opened and there stood the doctor.

"Let's get started."

Dudley got out of bed and sat next to Kitty. Now it's time for Kitty to push. She began to push. She screamed as she felt the head of the baby come out. Dudley felt awful for her.

"One push Kitty, and the head will be out." THe doctor said.

Kitty pushed one more time. She didn't push that much. She was getting weak. Dudley moved her hair out of her face.

"Come on, Kitty...I know you can do it." Dudley said.

Kitty pushed with all her might. The head and half on the body was out now. Her head flew back as she felt so much pain.

"How much more!?" Kitty yelled.

"Just one more push." The doctor said.

"Fu**! Can't you just pull it out?"

"No...You have to push for us."

"Kitty?" Dudley said.

"What?"

"Remeber that night we had?"

"Yea...?"

"You wanted a child really bad..But that wish won't come true unless you do this."

Kitty looked at him and hugged him. She pushed one more time and it was all over. Kitty's head hit the pillow and she felt so much better. She saw Dudley cut the cord. THey took the baby out of the room. Dudley sat next to Kitty and smiled at her.

"You did it, Kitty."

She smiled at him. Dudley could tell that Kitty was really tired. He kissed her head and Kitty closed her eyes.


	10. Wedding Day

A month went by. Dudley moved in with Kitty. They named their child Cleo. (My dog's name!:). She was fine when she born. Nothing wrong with her. She was white with blue eyes. (You read more about her on tuffpuppyfan93 pages on D.A.). Anyways, today is gonna be a great day! It's Dudley and Kitty's wedding day!

"I'm so happy, today!" Kitty said jumping in the shower.

"Who's gonna watch Cleo?"

"I can ask my mom. Cause our honeymoon is gonna be..." Kitty began.

"Awsome!" Dudley finished for her.

Dudley got in the shower with her and they cleaned off. THe whole tuff building got the day off. Everyone was crying and was so happy for them. They all got the met Cleo. They newest tuff agent.

"She's so cute!" Kitty's mom yelled as Dudley and Kitty got to the church.

"Yea...9 months go by slow."

"Well come. I'll do your hair!"

Dudley waved goodbye for Kitty. THey both got dressed and was ready for the day to begin. Dudley was waiting for Kitty. Soon the music began to play. Everyone stood up. Kitty's father walked her up until they reached Dudley. Everyone sat down. Some people were crying cause this is happy moment! (omg I want to have a wedding so bad).

"We are gathered here today. To join Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell."

Dudley and Kitty both looked in each others eyes. Tears filled with Kitty's eyes. Dudley put the ring on her finger.

"Do you, Dudley Puppy. Take Kitty Kastwell to be your lovly wife. To share and to hold. For better and worst, in sickness and heath."

"I do."

"Do you, Kitty Katswell. Take Dudley Puppy to be your handsome husband. To share and to hold. For better and worst, in sickness and heath."

"I do." Kitty said crying a little.

"You are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They held hands and kissed each other. Everyone clapped and cried for them. (I'm gonna cry now!). Cleo, giggles and laugh, not knowing what was going on. Dudley picked her up and hugged her tight. They had a short party. Soon it was late at night. Kitty's mom took Cleo home.

"Goodnight, Cleo." Kitty said kissing her goodnight.

"Night, baby girl...Sleep well." Dudley said kissing her forehead.

Cleo didn't want them to leave. Soon, Dudley and Kitty were back in their apartment.

"Man, what a day." Dudley sat taking off the top half of his tux.

"I know...But it's my best day so far."

"So far?"

"THe date of Cleo's birth is one. Now our wedding day is one."

"Well, I'll make you remember this night forever."

With that, Dudley took off all his clothes. He took off Kitty's clothes. They hit 13 rounds. (13 rounds...2013..Get it?). Anyways, they fell asleep in each other arms. Soon, they went on their honeymoon for a week. Once they got back, they played with Cleo and went back to work.

**The End! Another T.P.101 stories. I wanna thank Kudleyfan93 for letting me type this stories with HER O.C. HOPE YOU GUYS/GIRLS LIKED IT! :)**


End file.
